Harry's time in Las Vegas
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Harry and the gang go to Las Vegas for Christmas to relax when chaos ensues. They get married, also Marvel characters are in it as well.


**Harry's time in Vegas**

" _Text_ "- Luna's speech.

 **Scene:** _Luxor hotel and casino_

It was early in the afternoon and young man was in bed resting. Well, he had a very enjoyable night he slowly started to awake and started to rub his face as he felt something metal rubbing against it. He looked at it and saw that it was his Potter Head of House ring, it was merged with the Slytherin and Black rings and his Lord ring merged with the same rings.

With him were three very beautiful women, one was a blond goddess of a woman, she was Fleur Potter nee Delacour; fellow champion, veela and a very close friend of the new Lord Potter. She was also his wife, next to her was a six foot eight, 320 pound, green skinned, haired and eyed woman. Jennifer Slytherin nee Walters; lawyer, Avenger and cousin of the Hulk. Next to Harry was a young woman with long black hair, a very shapely body and was very magical. This was Zatanna Black nee Zatara; Justice League member, magician and the Lady Black. Behind her was a beautiful blond with long hair, she was six feet even and was very powerful. She was Carol Gryffindor nee Danvers; former Air Force pilot, Kree Warrior and Capt. Marvel.

Also, due to the last war with so many clans dying; the ICW and the ICMC had decided to do go with the Clan Restoration Act, meaning that Harry had to take more than one wife. Each family had one condition each; for Potter it was contracted, for Black the wife had to be human, for Slytherin the wife had to powerful and the Gryffindor had to be courageous. So, the other Lady Potter was Hermione, the other Lady Black was Wanda Maximoff; Scarlet Witch, the other Lady Slytherin; was Maxima; the Queen of Almerac and the other Lady Gryffindor is Karen Starr; Power Girl.

Hermione was on top of him and woke up. She saw where she was and kissed him on his jaw. Harry woke up and opened his eyes and they instantly focused. He saw a very beautiful brown haired young woman on top of him. "Hermione?" He said.

"Good morning Lord Potter, or rather afternon." She said, he tried to stretch and noticed he was being held down. He looked and saw Carol and Karen holding his arms.

"Where are the others?" He asked just then he heard someone.

"I'm over here," she said. It was Jen, she climbed on to the bed and kissed him as Hermione got up that was when everyone started to wake up and get up.

"Okay, Fleur and Hermione I remember because you two went with us to Vegas, at least I hope we're still in Vegas."

"We are," said Fleur. "We are at ze Luxor."

"Okay, so we didn't leave Vegas. Did we?"

"No, husband." Said Max, as she helped him up and wrapped herself around him. He stared into beautiful brown eyes. She towered over her five foot eight husband at six foot two and was in nothing but a comped robe. Harry relaxed in her arms.

"Hello Waifu." He said with a chuckle and hugged her tightly. Then they kissed on the lips, "I'm just amazed that I married you guys."

"So, you remember?" Said Carol.

"Yeah," he said. "Even Elvis."

* * *

Meanwhile, Luna Lovegood was up and around, she was snacking on some popcorn waiting on her husband to wake up. He was a cyborg but not where it counted. He started to awake and looked at his wife and saw just how beautiful she was. "I must be in heaven because, I must have married an angel." He said, Luna blushed.

" _Hello, my dear husbando._ " She said, " _so are you ready to start the day? We need to meet up with the others._ " He got up and went to get cleaned up.

"Are we meeting them for dinner?" He said.

" _Yes everyone will be there Victor._ " She said, Luna's husband was Victor Stone; Cyborg, former Teen Titan and member of the Justice League. He was a young black man with black dreads and a brown eye. his left eye, both legs, both forearms and his torso, from his neck to his waist were all cybernetic and can be cleaned without short circuiting him. Thanks to Raven and Luna.

"Let me get cleaned up." He said.

* * *

In another room, Nymphadora 'Don't Call Me That!' Tonks was asleep dreaming about her new mate. A black haired cutie named Laura Howlett-Kinney, just then she was awakened by her dream girl. "Time to get up." She said, Tonks rose and looked bleary eyed.

"What time is it?" Tonks asked.

"After 1pm." Tonks looked at her mate and she was even better looking in real life, she had the same gorgeous green eyes as Harry was around five foot eight and was dressed in a black T-shirt, black jeans and boots. Her hair was to the small of her back and was very well built.

"Alright I'm getting up." So she did and headed for the showers and got cleaned up. Then it hit her, "did we get married?"

"Yes, I know we should've talked to the head of the house but we just went on and did it."

"So, we'll need to talk to Harry."

"Yes, it's all set up. everyone will be there."

"Okay."

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry's best friend in the magical and normal world; Neville Longbottom ( _what, you thought I'd say Ron Weasley? -ed.)_ was up and around getting ready for the day. He went to his new wives. Hannah was already up and was getting dressed. He went to his other wife, she was a very cute young woman that looked like a young Hermione.

She had shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes and was very beautiful. She looked at him, "where am I?" She said.

"The Luxor." Said Neville, she looked at him.

"Like, my parents are gonna kill me." She said.

"Kitty, calm down," said Hannah. "Everything was explained to them."

"Like, it was?"

"Yep, you're not in trouble." said Neville.

"Well, that's good." she said as she got up.

* * *

Meanwhile on the way to the Luxor, four women were headed there to get help for their husbands. One was around six foot eight, had shoulder length red hair and was dressed in a white top, jeans, wedge sandals and a jacket. Next came a goddess of a woman with long white hair, blue eyes and a chocolate complexion, she was dressed in a white blouse, long skirt, sandals and a jacket.

The third had dark brown hair and brown eyes, she was dressed in a cheetah print shirt, jeans with cheetah print trim and sneakers. The last woman had blond hair in pigtails with the ends of them dyed in red and blue, the left in red and the right was blue, blue eyes, a midriff T-shirt with the words 'Daddy's Lil' Monster' on it with the left sleeve red and the right sleeve blue, red and blue hot pants, fishnets and high heel sneakers the left had red trim and the right had blue trim.

"I hope the Kid can bail Siri and Remy out." She said.

"He will Harley," said the big woman.

"Yes Harley," said the black woman, "Sirius and Remus are his Godfathers."

"I know, it's just I'm worried that we might not find him." Said Harley.

"Oh we're gonna find him Harl." Said the cheetah skinned woman.

"I hope so Barbara, I hope so."

TBC

* * *

 **A/N:** _This is my rendition of 'Scott the Wanderer's 'Harry Potter and the Vegas Nuptials'_

 _This is the list of people who married whom:_

 _Harry/ Fleur/ Hermione/ Maxima/ She Hulk/ Scarlet Witch/ Zatanna/ Captain Marvel/ Power Girl_

 _Luna/ Cyborg_

 _Neville/ Hannah/ Shadowcat_

 _Tonks/ X-23_

 _Sirius/ Harley Quinn/ Titana_

 _Remus/ Cheetah/ Storm_

 _Enjoy._


End file.
